Treacherous Mirror
by wolfram.ex
Summary: Erutiscentered RaEclipse fic. Written mainly for amusement with some fluff to spice it up. Oneshot. Mirrors can be your doom if...


"Nine thousand and twenty-one, nine-thousand and twenty-two, nine thousand…" Erutis sat on a comfortable branch of a sturdy oak Chris was just training his swordsmanship on, listening to the cleric's monotone voice counting his allotment of strokes he was supposed to practice and waiting impatiently for the demonic occupants of the castle to appear. It was almost past the time for her usual shounen-ai show, yet the two were nowhere to be seen.

"Do you have to be so loud, monk?" She decided to blaim everything on the cleric and threw a branch at him, nearly poking his eye out as he looked up to yell back. "You've scared 'em away!" She explained crankily, looking over the garden once more; still no demons in sight.

"Oh I'm so sorry I'm even _breathing_!" Chris growled to himself as he noticed the knight having several more branches ready. "Whom was I supposed to scare away? There's no one here besides us!" He asked instead, rubbing the scratch on his forehead.

"You still live in that daydream of yours that you defeated both the demons and took over their castle?" Erutis snorted almost too similar to a disappointed fangirl who's going to go over corpses to get her daily dose of yaoi.

"Well I could look for them, you know…" Chris sat cross-legged on the ground, looking away from Erutis in a _you-hurt-my-feelings-and-I'm-never-going-to-speak-to-you-again_ way.

"You? You get lost once you set your monk-foot inside." Erutis mocked and threw another branch at Chris just to remind him who's boss.

"I do not!" Chris didn't let himself be provoked. "And besides, the author finally realized how much of a super-genius I am and taught me a very special and extremely powerful spell to eradicate the demons once and for all!" He nearly giggled in a rather demonic matter, forgetting his role as the supposed-to-be good guy.

"I don't want to wipe them out of existence…" Erutis stopped for a moment to sort out her priorities. Nope, yaoi came before vengeance. "…for now." She added. "I just want to know where they are."

"I told you I'd find them and I will!" Cris finally lost control, jumped onto his feet and shrieked, stomping off after he forgot what he was going to say after that, mumbling something about the demon lord Raenef having secretly cursed him with his own forgetfulness.

Erutis, purely out of curiosity (and maybe hope that a random possessed bishounen could appear and do something interesting to the oh-so-holy cleric), followed and soon they found themselves in the great hall by an enormous mirror in a golden, yet dusty frame. Chris stopped, looking at it proudly with a proud "behold!" as if it was the world's biggest miracle and – more important – his own work.

The knight stared at it skeptically, wondering, what was so grand about a dusted old mirror. "Oh, I get it!" She grinned after waiting for the cleric to stop admiring himself, which didn't even cross his self-obsessed mind. "Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the biggest idiot of all?" She pointed at Chris' reflection with a "Well what do you know? It works!" before the reflection faded and re-shaped into an image of the library where the wanted demons sat both on the sunlit windowsill, Raenef sleeping with his head on Elipse's knees, while the other was looking outside with a daydreaming look across his usually stern face.

"How did you DO THAT?" Erutis' jaw nearly dropped at the sight.

"I told you, I'm Chris, the super-genius!" The cleric retorted, satisfied with being the one to win once.

"I mean really, how did you do that!" The knight grabbed his shoulders and started to shake him with an obsessed look on her face, so Chris gave in right away, since he might end up as either a pile of shattered bones or worse, Erutis' stress toy.

"It's the spell the manga's author gave me when I went over to complain that I don't get enough pages with only me on. She said that this should be enough to compensate." He mumbled rather reluctantly, careful to not bite his tongue in case the knights' hand slipped.

"Do you even REALIZE how much power you just received!" Erutis' eyes were glowing with a dangerous, fangirly gleam. She was getting even scarier then when she was angry about the monk cutting his swordsmanship classes.

"…No?" Chris suggested, scared out of his self-confident mind for the first time since he left the temple.

"How does this work?" Erutis stared into the mirror once again, drooling at the sight of Eclipse now looking at his peacefully slumbering lord (obviously with the word "LOVE" written all over his face).

"It needs my magnificent divine power to activate." Chris shook his head, being glad that he's been released from the knight's hold since she needed to grab the mirror's frame to get as close as possible, and the image disappeared.

"Hey, what if they were going to _do _something." Erutis growled in disappointment and let the frame go trying to get the clingy dust off her hands and face.

"Do what?" Chris tried to look just as innocent as Raenef did when asking utterly stupid questions but didn't get away with it rather than with a bruise on the unharmed side of his forehead. "Hey, what was that for?"

"Well they could have kissed or something and you just totally spoiled it!" She replied to both questions in one breath and began to figure out how to transport the large mirror to a secret hideout she could stay in late at night making Chris spy on the two demons.

"Kissed? Yeuch!" Alright, so maybe Chris would need some convincing to do that. "I would NEVER want to see THAT!" Alrght, maybe an even bigger amount of threatening him would do the trick.

"Chris." Erutis' whole body was surrounded by an evil blazing fangirl aura as she took a slow step closer, unsheathing her replacement wooden sword, that could in her hands do just as much damage as a metal one could. "You either cooperate or die. Choose."

Later that night, Erutis sat comfortably in an old sofa and stared contently at the great mirror in front of her she had Chris transport into the _lower chambers _(rather known as the basement). "Now cast the spell!" She ordered the tired cleric that was trying to sneak out behind her back, without much success since she knew from the very beginning. With a very loud sigh, the cleric began to concentrate, setting the mirror's view into the now empty library.

"There is nobody, search elsewhere." Erutis demanded, searching the bag she brought along for some snacks.

"It's not that easy," Chris complained silently from behind her, "I can only look through other mirrors in the castle."

"Now he tells me." The knight roll her eyes when the image shifted again, revealing some other part of the castle that featured movement. "Where is it?" She asked curiously, being unable to see anything in the single-candle-lit room.

"Uh I think it's Eclipse's room." Chris suggested right before the room owner's face hovered closer, as the demon took off his hairband and headed back into the shadows.

"Ooh, Eclipse's got a vanity mirror." Erutis giggled in temporary satisfaction, just before another figure appeared suddenly in the room. It wasn't facing the mirror, but there was only one inhabitant of the castle with such radiating blonde hair. It had to be Raenef. He apparently laughed and then leapt into the shadowy part of the room, disappearing entirety from the mirror's view. "Can't you even focus properly!" The knight nearly tore the cleric whose only defense were the words "I'm trying!" into pieces, before the candle was blown out and only faint moonlight was illuminating the room, revealing two figures on Eclipse's bed. So instead of a loud ripping sound and a painful scream, a squeal of sheer fangirl's joy echoed through the entire basement as Erutis clung to the mirror once more with eyes of the size almost able to compete with Rae's when he was begging for something that was _not proper for a demon lord to have/do._

"I think I'm going to be sick…" Chris held onto his mouth as he stumbled out of the room and the image once again faded.

"Hi guys, what's up?" The demon lord Raenef V greeted his friends (supposedly pages) with his mouth full of scrambled eggs and smiled brightly, since even though Chris seemed to be unusually pale, Erutis was almost beaming with energy.

"Oh you're definitely NOT gonna get out of this one, Rae!" The knight immediately leapt over to the clueless demon lord, nearly strangling him in her embrace of friendship-till-death-rips-it-apart (which is going to be any second now, mwahaha).

Raenef didn't reply, since he actually was having trouble to make enough room in Erutis' arms to be even able to breathe, not to mention swallowing his food. Seeing this (and the look Eclipse cast at her from the stove), the knight let go of the boy who first swallowed and then tried to catch his breath. After that, he smiled brightly: "I won!" and took another forkful of his breakfast.

"That wasn't it!" Erutis ignored Chris' attempt to silence her by knocking her unconscious with a frying pan Eclipse confiscated a second later, beating the poor cleric with it instead. "I saw you and Eclipse in bed yesterday night. What are you going to tell me about it, hm?" Now show your true form, demon-lover-boy…

"Umm…" Raenef blushed slightly as he looked over to his tutor that wasn't (as usual) paying any attention to their conversation. Or so it seemed. "It's that we're in lo…" Raenef began slowly when an ultimate all-shattering squeal of the yaoi fangirl nearly caused an earthquake.

"I knew it!" She glomped Raenef for the second time this morning. "But do not worry, I won't let you two down." She smiled broadly and looked over to Eclipse who was now watching her with a barely noticeable flame of vengeance brightening his eyes.

"Oh." He spoke when he was faced with his enemy he was forbidden to scorch to ashes or harm physically, though where was will, there was a way; and the elder demon had just about enough of this spying game. "So you are willing to join us?" He asked as innocent as a demon can be.

"Wha…" Erutis smile froze on her face as she could just stand there and stare at Eclipse who just put a plate of toast in front of Chris who shoved it away and ran out of the kitchen.

"As my lord was saying, before he was so _rudely _interrupted…" Eclipse's voice was like honey. Poisoned honey. "We're in a lot of debts since you two are not worth the trouble since you don't bring any money to this castle, so me and master Raenef have settled on using one room and bed to spare money for the heating and cleaning the bed sheets." The demon explained, smirking.

Erutis wouldn't believe that. But it was perfectly logical. She looked over at the boy who was nodding enthusiastically while digging into the cleric's breakfast.

"Just you wait, I'll get you someday!" She growled and stormed out of the room, really needing to find her new stress-toy, no matter where it was hiding.

Later that day:

"Why would I break a mirror?" Eclipse asked, more than slightly annoyed, as Erutis charged into the library without knocking and blamed him for smashing the huge mirror previously located in the great hall.

Somewhere under the large oak in the wide gardens, Chris pulled the last shard of glass out of his practice-sword. "Now where was I… Oh. Eleven, Twelve…"

-end of fic-

This is a special New Year's fanfic for my friend Katire from deviantart who specially requested it, though she wanted a fluffy one… Hehe wait for the epilogue. evil

So happy Nu Year everyone and anyone, don't forget to like your teachers ('cause they're no worse than the demons in this fic and the author is also a future teacher, so… mwahaha)!

-epilogue-

Even later that day:

"That wasn't very nice." Raenef yawned widely before snuggling closer to Eclipse. He actually wanted to complain, but couldn't assemble enough willpower to do that, since the objective of his complaint was currently making him feel very comfortable.

"Of course. Demons aren't supposed to be _nice _at all." The older demon quickly took advantage of his still yawning lord, kissing him without worrying that they might be seen by unwanted eyes.

"Oh." Raenef broke the kiss and pondered for a brief moment before resuming it with a simple "okay".

-randomness-

"I wonder how did Eclipse know about the spell…" Krayon was the only one who could possibly asked this, so the fic's author decided to be merciful and give him some spare screentime.

"He did?" The author turned away from Eclipse's room's windows before the scene turned NC-17 (again.)

"Never mind, just be in awe in front of my greatness, human!" Krayon tried to sparkle more than the fic's author but failed. "Ah well, the end."

"I'm supposed to say that." The author teleported Krayon into his private school of yaoi and lived happily ever after.

-end of the world-


End file.
